


Tum hi ho

by jasleen_899



Category: cid fanfic
Genre: Love, Multi, Romance, cid fanfic - Freeform, jasleen899
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasleen_899/pseuds/jasleen_899
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a shot on abirika....on the most romantic song tum hi ho...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tum hi ho

 

Tarika was going, Abhijeet holds her hand from behind and says **_sorry._**

**Hum tere bin ab reh nahi sakte  
**

**tere bina kya wajood mera..  
**

Tarika trys to free her hand but Abhijeet brings her closer.

**tujhse judaa gar ho jaayenge**

**toh khud se hi ho jaayenge judaa..  
**

Abhijeet looks into her eyes...both's eyes becomes miost..seeing each other's pain..

**kyonki tum hi ho**

**ab tum hi ho  
**

**zindagi ab tum hi ho  
**

**chain bhi mera dard bhi  
**

**meri aashiqui ab tum hi ho..**

Tarika stopped making eyr cont to Abhijeet while Abhijeet also freed her hand. Abhijeet went from there and sits on a rock as they were on beech.

Tarika move some foot steps but then comes to Abhijeet as she loves him and she cannot see her love broken hearted.

**tera mera rishts hai kaisa**

She too sits beside him

**Ek pal door gawara nahi  
**

**_tere liye har rooz hai jeete_ **

**_tujhko diya mera waqt sabhi  
_ **

Tarika puts hand on Abhijeet's face and makes him face her.

**koi lamha mera na ho tere bina**

**_har saas pe naam tera..  
_ **

**kyunki tim hi ho  
**

**ab tum hi ho  
**

**zindagi ab tum hi ho**

**chain bhi mera dard bhi**

**meri aashiqui ab tum hi ho...**

tarika hugs him and he also hugs her tightly and both let their tears flow.

**tere liye hi jiya main hun**

**khud ko jo yun de diya hai**

**teri wafa ne mujhko sambhala**

**saare ghamon ko dil se nikala...**

 both rubs each other's tears..

  **tera saath mera hai naseeb juda**

**tujhe paake adhura naa raha hmm...  
**

Tarika cups abhijeet's face in her hands, goes close to him and says 'sorry'.tarika holds abhijeet's hand snd both starts moving towards car happily as their lives had again got the charm of happiness and most important **LOVE.**

**kyunki tum hi ho ab tum hi ho**

**zindagi ab tum hi ho...**

**chain bhi,mera dard bhi**

**meri aashiqui ab tum hi ho...  
**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
